Fictional lands
The urge to create fictional locations is hardly confined to fiction writers, although they account for most of the towns, cities, states, provinces, countries, islands and continents that follow. Note that fictional locations, especially towns, are dense packed in North America. Africa Deserts : Aladeen Desert - The Dictator 2012 film Cities and Towns : Dunia Town - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, p. 166 : Malabo (in Malawi) - Paul Theroux's novel The Lower River : New Mombasa - HALO3: ODST game Countries : Aburiria - Ngugi Wa Thiong’o's novel Wizard of the Crow : African Complex - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : African Empire - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars : Afrikaribesia - Enoch Ajunwa's novel Unknown Destination : Afro-European Federation - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars : Azania - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 184 : Beninia - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Buttata - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, pp. 4, 217 : Coptic Union - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 184 : Republic of Dongo - Dambisa Moyo's nonfiction book Dead Aid : Dunia (East African Caliphate), a.k.a. Daru-i-riszwan or (Abode of Grace) - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State : East African Federation - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth : Equatorial Kundu (West Africa) - The West Wing television series : Federal Africa - M.J. Locke's novel Up Against It, p. 162 : Gorotoland - Allen Drury's novel Capable of Honor : Ishmaelia - Evelyn Waugh's novel Scoop : Kamanga - Chris Ryan's novel Tenth Man Down : Ken-Tan-Moz - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World : Kingdonm of Katanga - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 409 : Kenyopia - Totally Spies! animated television series : Republic of Kikaya - Larry Viven and Steven Barnes's novel The Moon Maze Game : Kukuanaland H. Rider Haggard's novel King Solomon's Mines : Kush - John Updike's novel The Coup : Lyrobia - Totally Spies! animated television series : Mancala - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, p. 217 : Republic of Masada (Madagascar) - Christopher Priest's novel The Separation : Midafrica - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Naraka - Anthony Burgess's novel Devil of a State, pp. 38, 105 : New Angola - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Earthworks : New Harare - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, pp. 374-387 : New Zimbabwe - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 387 : Nibia - Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls 1995 film : PanAfrica - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Rhodesia (future sovereign fragment of contemporary Zimbabwe) - Kim Stanley Robinson's novel 2312, p. 387 : Ruratania (sub-Saharan Africa) - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Shurga - Anthony Burgess's novel Devil of a State, pp. 30, 38 : Republic of Sundiata - James Lilliefors's novel Viral, pp. 8, 217 : Trognika - Anthony Burgess's novel Devil of a State, p. 105 : Union of North Africa - Harry Harrison's novel Planet of the Damned, p. 29, brief reference : Unnamed country in "equatorial Africa" that carries out nuclear attack on the United States in the Cold War scenario "The 36-Hour War," '''Life' November 19, 1945. Vol. 19, No. 21. source'' : Wadiya - The Dictator 2012 film : Waterberg State - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Earthworks : Zamunda - Coming to America 1988 film : Zembla - The Wild Geese 1978 film (non-state Regions) * the charity zone (between Malawi and Mozambique) - Paul Theroux's novel The Lower River Tribes * Waziri - Edgar Rice Burroughs's Tarzan universe Arctic Cities and Towns : Camp Byrd (northern Greenland) - J.G. Ballard's novel The Drowned World, p. 35 : Esperanza (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Evangeline (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Homerton(Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : New Providence (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Plymouth (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Polyn 66 (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : the Zone (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North Countries * Thule - Tobias S, Buckell's novel Arctic Rising * Polario - One Way to Get Russia Right Moscow Times. August 26, 2012. Australia :Ross City - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 North America Cities and Towns : Absolution - Cowboys and Aliens 2011 film : Agrestic (California) - Weeds television series : Altamont - Thomas Wolfe's novel Look Homeward, Angel : Arnoldstown (named for Benedict Arnold and located in the Republic of New England) - Kingsley Amis's novel The Alteration : Ascension (Washington) - Behemoth 2011 television movie : Avonlea (Prince Edward Island) - Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables : Banville (California) - My Name is Khan 2010 film : Biloxi (Tennessee) - F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel The Great Gatsby : Blackwater - Straw Dogs 2011 remake of the brilliant 1971 film (why bother to take any artistic risks?) : Bomer (Kansas) - Joseph Millard's novel The Gods Hate Kansas : Bridge-to-Nowhere (village on a destroyed spaghetti overpass) - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 45 : Bridgeburg (Ohio) - Fit Town Fat Town episode of News Readers with Louis La Fonda : Cascadiopolis - Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis : Catela (California) - Tim Z. Hernandez's short story collection Breathing, In Dust : Centertown (Indiana) - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations : Chatswin (New York) - ''Suburgatory television series'' : Chorowait (New York) - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes : Cobbler's Bluff - David Sedaris' novel Naked, brief reference p. 156 : Cooper's Dell - Red State 2011 film : Cutter (Washington, near Spokane) - Chris Crutcher's young adult novel Whale Talk : DeBitter (Indiana) - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Democra-city - 1939 New York World's Fair exhibit : Eagle Glen - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do, pp. 140-141 : East Chatswin (New York) - ''Suburgatory television series'' : Daughtry (Texas) - Django Unchained 2012 film : Evers (Mississippi) - Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron : Five Points - The Simpsons animated comedy television series : Fledgling Ridge - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do. pp. 140-141 : Flowertown (Iowa) (refugee settlement) - S.G. Redling's novel Flowertown : Forks (Washington) - Stephenie Meyer's novel Twilight : Frostbite Falls - The Bullwinkle Show : Galt's Gulch - Ayn Rand's novel Atlas Shrugged : Gatlin (Nebraska) - Stephen King's novel Children of the Corn : Gitler (Missouri) - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Goblu (Michigan) - copyright trap : Gordonville (Louisiana) - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, footnote p. 156 : Great New York - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Vancouver - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : Green Bluff (Illinois) - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles : Green Prairie - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Guadalatucky - Inside Probing, Part 1 episode of My Name is Earl, April 30, 2009 : Hammond (North Carolina) - The Campaign 2012 film : Hemlock Grove (Pennsylvania) - Brian McGreevy's novel Hemlock Grove: A Novel : Independence, USA - Glenn Beck conservative fantasy planned town : Killeville (Virginia) - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic : Langley Falls - American Dad television series : Lillian (Ohio) - Super 8 2011 film : Lucifer (New Mexico) - Route 666: Part 1 episode of Married With Children television series : Lumberton (Northwest) - Blue Velvet 1986 film : Lynx River - CBC television series North of 60 : Mahogonny - Kurt Weill and Bertolt Brecht's opera "Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny" (Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny) : Manbrookstat - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero : Mandrake Falls (New Hampshire) - Mr. Deeds 2002 film : Mason - John Benjamin Has a Van episode : McDermot (Nebraska) - Dan O'Brien's novel Stolen Horses : Mercury (Minnesota) - Young Adult 2011 "tragedy/comedy" film : Mercyville American Dad television series, brief reference : Millgate - Philip K. Dick's novel Now Wait for Last Year : Missile Gap (Alabama) - Christopher Buckley's novel They Eat Puppies, Don't They? : Morganville (Wisconsin) - Identity Thief 2013 film : Mooseport (Maine) - Welcome to Mooseport 2004 film : Moralton (Statesota) - Adult Swim series Moral Orel Adult Swim television series : Mount Harwell (Ohio) - Lloyd Biggle, Jr.'s novel The Chronocide Mission: A Time Travel Novel : Mystic Falls (Virginia) - The Vampire Diaries television series : New Greenwich - In Time 2011 film : New Jerusalem - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100 : New St. Louis - John Scalzi's "Utere Nihil Non Extra Quititationem Suis," in his own edited short story collection Metatropolis : New Vegas - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 37 : New Woodstock - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Novoe Washingtongrad - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Nuevo Santa Fe - Steven Gould's novel 7th Sigma : Old Sandwich - episodes in Season 7 and 8 of the television series Weeds : Ouranos (Idaho) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Paradise (Louisiana) - Walker Percy's novel Love in the Ruins : Pawnee (Indiana) - Parks and Recreation television series : Peaceful Valley - "Valley of the Shadow" Twilight Zone January 17, 1963. : Peyton Place (New Hampshire) - Grace Metalious' 1956 novel Peyton Place and Peyton Place 1957 film : Phoenecia - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Pig-Symbol (Alabama) - SNL Weekend Update : Pleasantville 1998 film : Pleasantville - Christopher Heath Wellman's nonfiction A Theory of Succession, p. 11 : Plotinus - David Lodge's novel Changing Places : Pluto (North Dakota) - Louise Erdich's novel A Plague of Doves : Push (Nevada) - Push, Nevada 2002 ABC television series starring Scarlett Chorvat : Quivira and Cíbola (Seven cities of gold) : River City - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Riverton (Ohio) - Fit Town Fat Town episode of News Readers with Louis La Fonda :Sacremende (California) - "Hand to God" episode of television series Arrested Development, March 6, 2005 : Salvation City (Indiana) - Sigrid Nunez's novel Salvation City : Santa Mira (California) - Invasion of the Body Snatchers book and film : Sea Haven - The Truman Show 1998 film : Seever City (Iowa) - Premier episode of Warehouse 13, Syfy Channel, July 9, 2009 : Slippage City - "Slippage City," a short story in Fred Hoyle's collection Element 79 : Springfield, USA (Cobra Command base) - GI Joe toy line and films : Sunnydale (California) - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'television series : ''Switchcreek (Tennessee) - Daryl Gregory's novel '''The Devil's Alphabet : Tannersville (New York) revealed as fictional in Richard Russo's novel Bridge of Sighs : Teller Nuclear Research Facility (New Mexico) - Kevin J. Anderson's Ground Zero, an X Files novel : Tendonville (Illinois) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship : Tetropolis - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Threestep' (Georgia) - Mary Helen Stefaniak's novel The Cailiffs of Baghdad, Georgia : Todos Santos (California) - Larry Niven's Oath of Fealty : Transportation Estates North (Wisconsin) - Gordon Dickson's novel The Space Swimmers : Vettsburg (Missouri) - Daniel Quinn's novel After Dachau : Vineland (California) - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland : Walden Two - B.F. Skinner's novel Walden Two : Wayward Pines (Idaho) - Blake Crouch's novel Pines : Wilhelmina (Georgia) - My Name is Khan 2010 film : Wormwood (Nevada) - David Oppegaard's novel Wormwood, Nevada : Wrinkled Bluffs - David Sedaris' novel Naked, brief reference p. 156 : Zeneth (Winnmac state) - Sinclair Lewis's novels Counties and Parishes : Raymon County, Oregon. X-Files : Wanker County - Married with Children television series : Yoknapatawpha County - William Faulkner's novels and short stories States and territories : Alderney - Grand Theft Auto video games series : Alleghany - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : American Centaurian - Gini Koch's novel Alien Tango : Calisota' - Duck universe in various Walt Disney comic books : Catawba - Thomas Wolfe's novel Look Homeward, Angel : Columbia - Bioshock Infinite video game : Chesepeake - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series: Green Idaho (northern half of Idaho after its partition) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Euphoria - David Lodge's novel Changing Places : Fremont - James A. Michener's novel Space : Heavensylvania - "4th of July Under Attack" episode of Colbert Report, June 30, 2009 : Hohoq (a.k.a. Ar) - comedian John Hodgman's The Areas of My Expertise. : Lost Quarter - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : Malebolgia - Minuet in Hell episodes of Doctor Who : Mercer - Motorama 1991 film : Mikewa - Anthony Trollope's novel The American Senator : Missitucky - Finian's Rainbow 1947 Broadway musical : Moosylvania - The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show television series : New England - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : New Delaware - Daily Sow With John Stewart episode of January 16th, 2013 : Federal District of Sitka - Michael Chabon's novel The Yiddish Policemen's Union : Superior - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : Statesota - Moral Orel Adult Swim television series : United Rockies Emirates - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3 March 3, 2008. : Wabash - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series : Waldensia - Kingley Amis's novel The Alteration, p. 201 : Winnemac - Sinclair Lewis's novels Countries : American Union - Larry Viven and Steven Barnes's novel The Moon Maze Game : Atlantic Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Aristopia - Costello Holford's novel Aristopia: A Romance-History of the New World : Blueland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Boneheadia - Wantmore, Tweakmore, Totalscum, and the Tragedy of Boneheadia: A Parody about the Great Recession a parody by Charles Munger. Slate. July 6, 2011. : Brobdingnag Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : California Republic - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time : Canadia - Wantmore, Tweakmore, Totalscum, and the Tragedy of Boneheadia: A Parody about the Great Recession a parody by Charles Munger. Slate. July 6, 2011. (brief reference) : Can-Am States - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Cascara (island)- Water 1985 film : Central - "Inside Probe" episodes of NBC television series My Name is Earl : Christian Federation of American States - M.J. Locke's novel Up Against It, p. 161 : Christian States of America - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Cilenia - Karl Schroeder's "To Hie From Far Cilenia,'' in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis'' : Commonwealth of American States - Arthur C. Clarke's novel 'The Hammer of God : Confederation of North America - Robert Sobel's novel For Want of a Nail : Drogeo - The Zeno Narrative : Ecotopia - Ernest Callenbach's novels Ecotopia: The Notebooks and Reports of William Weston and Ecotopia Emerging : Efficistan - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction book Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Engroeneland (probably Greenland) - The Zeno Narrative : Estotiland - The Zeno Narrative : Evangelical Republic of Texas - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Federated States of the Western Hemisphere - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Free City of Boulder - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 128 : Free State of Chihuahua - Gregory Benford's nonfiction book Deep Time : Frisland - The Zeno Narrative : Gath - NBC television series Kings : Gilboa - NBC television series Kings : Greater Texas - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion : Higher Novo Mexico - Gregory Benford's nonfiction book Deep Time : Holy Britannian Empire (Shinsei Buritania Teikoku) - Code Geass anime universe : Joehio - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : Icaria - The Zeno Narrative : Janitoria - Scrubs You Tube : Kingdom of Louisiana - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Kingdom of Mississippi - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage, pp. 235-237 : Macaria - Francis Bacon's The New Atlantis and Samuel Hartlib's A Description of the Famous Kingdome of Macaria : Mecha (ruled by and for androids) - Madeline Ashby's novel vN, p. 67 : Monroe Republic - Revolution : Norrestand - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : North Amerian Directorate - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Noram - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Northwest Union - Robert A. Heinlein's Beyond This Horizon : Oceania - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Omerta - Katy Stauber's novel Revolution World : Opium - Nancy Farmer's novel The House of the Scorpion : Orangeland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Petora - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : People's Republic of America - Invasion USA 1952 film : People's Republic of the Northeast - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion : Pentocostal Gilead Heartland - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage : Pollutia - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction book Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change : Real America - John Barnes' novel Candle : Republic of Gilead - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale : Republic of Hawaii/Free State of Hawaii - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100 : Republic of New England - Kingsley Amis's novel The Alteration : Reunited States - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 128 : Rocky Mountain Independent Territories - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage (Homage to Philip K. Dick's The Man in the High Castle?) : Salmon Nation - Ecotrust NGO conception of the Pacific Northwest : Shasta-Tehachapi California Confederation - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel '''The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse', p. 47'' : Socialist Union of American States - Maureen F. McHugh's novel China Mountain Zhang : Technate of North America - Mack Reynolds' novel The Cosmic Eye : Western Hemisphere Union - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United America Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : United Republic of America - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United States of North America (U.S.N.A.) - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : United Vassal States of America - Otto Basil's novel Wenn dad der Fürher wusste (If Only the Fürher Knew) : Upper Servia (colony) - Mercy Otis Warren's patriotic satire The Adulateur : Zona Infectada - indie film Rivers : FuckifIknow River - Why the NFL and Super Bowl Are a Lot Like Socialism by Bill Maher Other : York Basin - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces Islands : Antilia (home to the "Island of Seven Cities) - 14th century Iberian legend : Buss Island : Cascara (island)- Water 1985 film : New South Greenland : Utopia - Sir Thomas More's novel Utopia South America and Caribbean Cities and Towns : Amazonica - Brian Aldiss' novel The Eighty Minute Hour, p. 163 : Areavala - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel The Good Bye Angel : Boraqua (Venezuela) - "Sister City," episode of Parks and Recreation October 15, 2009 : KJS (King Jesus Society) Town - David Marusek's novel '''Mind Over Ship', p. 101'' : Nuevo Buenos Aires - John Barnes's novel The Merchants of Souls Countries : Bananarama (renamed Isla Island) - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Bolivarian Federation - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 59 : Brazilian Union - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Costaguana - Juan Gabriel Vasquez's novel The Secret History of Costaguana : Greater Brazil - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Isla Island - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Estados Unidos de Sud - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Time for the Stars : Latinum - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Macondo - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude : Mayapan - Adrienne V. Parks's novel Acts of God : Multinational Territory of Germany (former Brazilian states of Pernambuco and Rio Grande do Norte) - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth : New Bolivar - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon : Parador - Moon Over Parador 1988 film : Poyais - George HacGregor's land fraud scheme : Republic of Pernambuco - Roderick Barmen's non-fiction Brazil: The Forging of a Nation : Republic of Vieques - October 17, 1962 U.S. Military Training Exercise for the invasion of Cuba (Source: Alex von Tunzelmann's 2011 Red Heat: Conspiracy, Murder, and the Cold War in the Caribbean) : San Lorenzo - The San Lorenzo Job episode of Leverage December 19, 2010. : San Marcos - Bananas 1971 Woody Allen film : San Theodoros - Hergé's cartoon Tintin and the Picaros : Southern Hemisphere League - John Barnes's Million Open Doors series novels: A Million Open Doors, brief reference : Sudam - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Tecala - Taylor Holden's novel Proof of Life East Asia, Southeast Asia and Australasia Cities and Towns : Bear City (Australia) - Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia : Cat Creek (Australia) - Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia : FactoryLand (China) - High School USA animated television series, first season : Gongilung - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, 205 (located in the fictional Southeast Asian country of Yatakang) : Mera-kai (China) - The Campaign 2012 film : Neo Seoul - Cloud Atlas 2012 film : Kenching - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blanket : Shambala - Thomas Pynchon's novel Against the Day : Shirozuka (Honshu, Japan) - James Morrow's novel Shambling Towards Hiroshima Islands : Bensalem (somewhere west of Peru) - Francis Bacon's novel New Atlantis : Mardi archipeligo - Herman Melvilles's novel Mardi : Shongao - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar, p. 205 (located in the fictional Southeast Asian country of Yatakang) : Unnamed island (near Hawaii) - Gilligan's Island 1964-1967 television series Countries : Agartha - Buddhist legend : Arcadia - Cobra Gold 2009 joint Thai-American military exercise : Australia-Zealand - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Australasian Republic - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Tunnel in the Sky : Basicland - Basically, It's Over hypothetical island in an economic essay : Republic of Britannula - Anthony Trollope's novel The Fixed Period : Chinese Federation (中華連邦, Chūka Renpō) - Code Geass anime universe : Dahanga - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blankets : Democratic Republic of China - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Eastasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Eastern Federation - Casshern 2004 film : Empire of the Great Khan - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon : Erewhon (presumably New Zealand) - Samuel Butler's novels Erewhon and Erewhon Revisited : Eurasian Coalition - David J. Williams' novel The Machinery of Light : Federated Orinet Republics - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Kingdon of Agharti (religious, subterranean realm of the King of the World) - Ferdinand Ossendowski's Beasts, Men and Gods non-fiction book citation : Grand Society of China - Poul Anderson's short story "A Man to My Wounding," in his collection The Horn of Time : Great Asia - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Great Asia Republic - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Door Into Summer : Great China - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Great China - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Manchuria - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 184 : Ogata Colony (undersea) - The Ancient, a Seaquest DSV novel : Pala - Aldous Huxley's utopian novel Island (inspiration for the Brotherhood of Eternal Love) : Panasia - Poul Anderson's short story "Epilogue," in his collection Explorations : Pan-Asian Republic - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time : Pacific Community - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : People's Republic of North China - Scott Mackay's novel Omega Sol : Republic of Shanghai - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3. March 3, 2008 : Republic of Wine - Mo Yan's novel Republic of Wine : Sarkhan - Eugene Burdick and William Lederer's novel The Ugly American : Siberian Republic - Gregory Benford's novel Eater, p. 282 : United Asia - John Barnes's Million Open Doors series novels: A Million Open Doors, brief reference : Yatakang - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : The Yellow Empire - Les Aventures de Blake et Mortimer Belgian comic books Other : Bullaware Desert (Australia) Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia South Asia Countries : Beneghal - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Kalinga - Arthur C. Clarke's novel Imperial Earth, brief reference in a list of real countries and a work that otherwise mentions only real countries : Raspur - What's Up, Tiger Lily? 1966 Woody Allen film Pacific Islands : Enika Atoll (Marshall Islands) - Kevin J. Anderson's Ground Zero, an X Files novel : Nutmeg Island (near New Guinea) - late 17th century tale told by German military officer Frederick von Werlinhoff to extract money from the British East India Company : Sandy Island : Sangar Island - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes Countries : Maurai Federation - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : New Nippon - Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, p. 134 Europe Provinces, Cities, Towns and Counties : Angleton (town) - The Newcomers, a BBC television soap opera, October 5, 1965-November 28, 1969 : Badenheim (town in Austria) - Aharon Appelfeld's novel Badenheim 1939 : Chemistry City # 4 - Karin Boye's novel Kalocain : Everytown - Things to Come 1936 film : Kerenskygrad - Poul Anderson's novel The Long Way Home : Kitezh (sunken city believed to be a utopia by heterodox Russian Christians in the 19th century) : Lllgxtpll (Wales) - P.G. Wodehouse's novel The Swoop! or How Clarence Saved England : Lower Uncton - "England Show, Parts I-III" Married With Children television series : Metrozone/Outerzone - Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy : Murzilovka (non-existent Russian village used in propaganda) - Karl Kautsky's nonfictional Terrorism and Communism, p. 172 : Nova Venezia (city state) - Tozo cartoon : Oblamovka (town in Czarist Russia) - I.A. Goncharov's novel Oblamov : Peaceways (company village in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pebble-on-Sea (seaside town in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pyrus - capital of the Principality of Genovia (The Princess Diaries 2001 film) : Rutshire (English County) - Jilly Cooper's romance novels : Stonemouth (Scotland) - Iain Banks' novel Stonemouth : Strelsau - capital of Ruritania in Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Tiaria (reference to Germany in pre-WWI British war planning) - Christopher Andrew's Defend the Realm: The Authorized History of MI5, p. 17. : Upper Uncton - "England Show, Parts I-III" Married With Children television series : City of Villach (in Styria) - Season of the Witch 2011 film : Yarylyuk - Anthony Burgess' novel Tremor of Intent Islands : Avalon - Celtic mythology The Mabinogion : Caspiar (located in the Caspian Sea) - homeland of comedian Andy Kaufman's character Foreign Man : Merodia (archipelago in Lagodo)- Conference of Peripheral Maritime Regions (CPMR) 2002 Exercize : Pescespada Island - The Life Aquatic 2004 film Countries : Astarkh Republic - David R. George III's Star Trek: The Original Series novel Allegiance in Exile : Bacteria - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Balta - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think. pp. 188, 214 : Borduria - Hergé's Tintin and the Picaros : Borgravia - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Burgundy (real region but fictional independent country) - Brad Linaweaver's novella Moon of Ice : Castalia - Hermann Hesse's novel Magister Ludi: The Glass Bead Game : Common Europe - Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : Common Europe - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Duchy of Grand Fenwick - The Mouse that Roared 1959 film : Eurasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Euro Universe - Code Geass anime universe : EuroFreezone - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 45 : Euroasia - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Europa - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Europa - Casshern 2004 film : European Alliance - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : Eurore Division - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Bow Down to Nul : Franconia - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Free State of Bohemia - Dale Pendell's 2010 novel The Great Bay: Chronicles of the Collapse, p. 124 : Freedonia - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Gazira-ul-Ragul (renamed and Islamized Isle of Man) - Anthony Burgess' essay/dystopian novella 1985, p. 243 : Genovia - The Princess Diaries 2001 film : Gérolstein - Jacques Offenbach's opéra bouffe La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein (The Grand Duchess of Gerolstein) : Greatbrit Division - Brian W. Aldiss's novel Bow Down to Nul : Greater Soviet Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : High Republic of Heldon - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Isreal - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage : Jewish Free State (Balkans) - Stephen Fry's alternative history within a novel Making History : Kallipolis (ideal city state) - Plato's political philosophic work The Republic : Lagodo - Conference of Peripheral Maritime Regions (CPMR) 2002 Exercize : Luniland - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Lugubria - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Luvania - trick question in One.Tel. 2004 public opinion survey : Macedonion Free State - Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Meccania - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Mitteleuropa - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Moronica - You Natzy Spy 1939 Three Stooges feature : Northern Union (northern Europe) - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 1 : Orbanistan (Hungary under Viktor Orban) - Hey Diddle Diddle, Viktor Orban and the Fiddle CafeBabel : Osterlich - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Padania (northern Italian peninsula) - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 1 : Pottsylvania - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Relinesia - MILEX 09 EU Exercise : Republic of Scotland - Ken MacLeod's novel The Night Sessions, p. 73 : Rhodania - MILEX 09 EU Exercise : Rumanovia - Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story 2004 film : Ruritania - Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Schlaraffia - myth described in John Waller's nonfiction The Dancing Plague, p. 31 : Slaka - Malcolm Bradbury's sendup Why Come to Slaka?: The Official Guide to an Imaginary, Mysteriously Mobile Piece of Europe : Sovunion - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : States of Europe - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Soviet Complex - Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : Sycambia - Randolph Robban's Si l'Allemagne avait vainu : Sylvania - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Tomainia - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : United Europe - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living, p. 56 : United Federation of Britain - Total Recall 2012 remake of the adequate 1990 film adaptation : United Free Europe - Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Universal State - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Wolack - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Worldstate - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Zembla - Vladimir Nabakov's novel (or collection of cantos) Pale Fire : Zind - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) Middle East and Central Asia Cities and Towns : Baleb (capital of Azaran) - Fred Hoyle and John Elliot's novel Andromeda Breakthrough : Wadi al-Uyoun - Abdelrahman Munif's novel Cities of Salt Countries : Area 18, controlled by the Holy Britannian Empire (Shinsei Buritania Teikoku), - Code Geass anime universe : Azaran (Muslim Middle East oil state) - Fred Hoyle and John Elliot's novel Andromeda Breakthrough : Berzerkistan - G.B. Trudeau's Tee Time in Berzerkistan : Domination of Baikal - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Federation of Imamates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : Islamic Republic of Arabia - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 2 : Kazanistan - John Rawls' nonfiction The Law of Peoples, pp. 75-78 : Tallstoria (ruled by Persia) - Thomas More's novel Utopia : Tebarou - Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State : Turaqistan - War, Inc. 2008 film : TransArabian Caliphates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : TransIslamia - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Ugigistan - War, Inc. 2008 film : Republic of Wadiya - The Dictator 2012 film : United Arab States - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage : Yisroel (Yiddish speaking) - Michael Chabon's essay "Guidebook to a Land of Ghosts" Harper's October 1997 and also an addendum to his novel The Yiddish Policemen's Union Islands :Iscariot - Thomas De Quincey's Golden Legend Uncertain Regional Location Cities : Eastham City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Egremont City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Fairfield City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Marwencol - Marwencol 2010 film : New Oleo - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra : Paradise City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Pisstown - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra : Ribble City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Tesla Town - David Ohle's novel The Age of Sinatra, p. 90 : Urbania, Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press Countries : Ambergris - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch : Artega - The Antelope 23 U.S. 66 (1825). (Chief Justice John Marshall's fictional country) : Brobdingnag - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Commonwealth of Republica - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Crim Tartary - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Glubdubdrib - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Herland - Charlotte Perkins Gilman’s feminist utopian novel Herland : Gapnadesh - Gap Year Land opens near Tenby The Daily Mash, May 4, 2013 : Glennbeckistan - Letter to the Editor from WV U.S. Senator Robert Byrd : Kalif's empire - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p. 14 : Kazohinia - Sándor Szathmári's novel Kazohinia : Kirkesner - U.S. military medical training at Quantico, VA (source: Kyndra Miller Rotunda's memoir Honor Bound, pp. 14, 17, 21) : Lagado - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Laputa - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Lilliput - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Linaria - Asuka Izumi’s manga The Lizard Prince : Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Outer Zone, a.k.a. OZ - Tin Man 2007 min-series : Paflagonia - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Renewistan - Stewart Brand's nonfiction Whole Earth Discipline: An Ecopragmatist's Manifesto : New Vatopia - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Stockton Commonwealth - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p.14 : Zone Seven (probably in Central Asia) - Casshern 2004 film Islands : Dr. Evil's Private Volcano Island - Austin Powers: the Spy Who Shagged Me 1999 film : Happy Funtime Island - "Isla de las Chupacabras" episode of Sealab 2021. 11-14-2004 : Island of Misfit Toys - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 animated television feature : Nobama - White House Correspondent's Assocation 2013 Comments by President Barack Obama : Scotia Moria - Frank Careless's The Floating Island Other : HFZ, a.k.a. Hoegbotton & Frankwrithe Zone - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch Continents : Atlantis : Hyperborea : Karain - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia :: Islandia (country in the continent of Karain) - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia : Lemuria : Mu : Thule Elsewhere Towns * Saint Praz - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? Countries * Efficistan - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change * Old Crotheria - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Worm that Flies" * Old Talwmbil - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Worm that Flies" * Or - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Worm that Flies" * Pollutia - Steve Vanderheiden's nonfiction Atmospheric Justice: A Political Theory of Climate Change Links * Lists of Places * aquatic human communities * Virtual Country * Alternative History * Fictional Native American Tribes External Links * Pollumbia t. solo.